Promise
by Tsuki Hitachiin
Summary: She thought she could avoid it, but in the end, she fell in love too. Now DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, here it is! My Tokyo Majin story. Yes, I was re-watching the anime while I wrote this. That's why all the words, not including the ones with Shinaka, will be accurate. I spent a really long time on this. R&R please! Love you all..._

_-Tsuki-chan_

Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Majin or any of its characters. However, I do own Shina-chan **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Misato Shinaka! Pay attention!" A sharp rap resounded through the room. A pretty girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes was rubbing her head.

"Itai..." she said in her melodic voice. "Maria-sensei...that hurt..." she said. Maria walked back up to the front of the room. A boy with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes stood there.

"Everyone, this is the new transfer student. His name is..." Her best guy friend, Hōraiji Kyōichi, stood up.

"Maria-chan, my stomach hurts. I'm going home." Kyōichi said, standing up.

"Why you..." Maria snarled. Walking towards the door, he suddenly pulled his sword out, spun around and attacked the new kid. Surprisingly, the new kid caught the sword. Still grabbing the sword, they ran through the classroom and out the window. Shinaka pulled herself onto the window ledge, jumping out immediately. Running to where she knew Kyōichi would be, she sighed again as she heard clashing.

"I knew it..." she said as she walked slowly to the "battlefield". As she reached it, watching the boys fight, she heard footsteps and turned to see her fraternal twin, Misato Aoi, who was president of the Student Council, Sakurai Komaki, captain of the archery team, and Daigo Yūya, captain of the wrestling team standing there. Aoi and Shinaka highly resembled each other, even though they were fraternal twins. Both had long black hair, as well as dark blue eyes. The side lock of their hair, which was a ribbon interwoven into their hair, was traditional of the Misato family. Shinaka was just a bit taller than Aoi, less shy, and also a lot stronger. She was the captain of the gymnastics team; as well, she had been trained in sword-fighting and the style that the new boy was using. The fight ended by Kyōichi's sword being on the transfer student's shoulder, and his fist in front of Kyōichi's face. Suddenly, Kyōichi smirked.

"Hōraiji Kyōichi." The transfer student straightened up.

"Hiyū Tatsuma." Aoi, Sakurai, and Daigo stared in disbelief. Shinaka smirked.

"What the hell?" Sakurai said. From a place above them, Kyoko Tohno, a girl who loved to take pictures, snickered.

"Scoo—oop!" she said.

* * *

"Well, it doesn't look like much, but sometimes, places that seem dirty at first glance turn out to be really good. At least in this town..." Kyōichi said, Shinaka and Tatsuma following after him. A girl ran past and Tatsuma took in a sharp breath. Shinaka turned, slightly worried.

"Hiyū-kun?" Tatsuma was looking after her.

"What? Is she your type?" Kyōichi said. Tatsuma shook his head.

"That girl...No, it's nothing." He said. The three walked into 'La Main', the ramen shop. After ordering and having the meals come, Tatsuma took his first bite.

"See? It's delicious, right?" Kyōichi said, smirking.

"Yes." Tatsuma said, smiling. Shinaka laughed. Tatsuma looked off to the left.

"Hiyū-kun? What's wrong?" Shinaka asked.

"Nothing. I like the tone of this place." He said peacefully.

"Eh? I don't really understand that sort of thing." Kyōichi said, making Shinaka giggle.

* * *

"Damn her! Her and her stupid paper! That dick...Well, I guess she can't be a dick 'cause she's a girl. Well, whatever...That dick, I'll get her for this!" Kyōichi complained. Shinaka shook her head.

"Kyōichi! Don't say stuff like that in front of me!" She scolded, hitting him lightly. Tatsuma was staring out into the distance, a carton of strawberry milk by his side. His hair was waving slightly in the wind. "Hiyū-kun? Are you alright?" Shinaka asked. Startled, he stood up.

"Aa, yeah, Shina-chan." Shinaka cocked an eyebrow at her new nickname.

"Hiyū-kun!" A voice came from the stairwell. Tatsuma turned to face her. Kyōichi glared, Shinaka smiled.

"Hey, you're the class president...um..." Tatsuma started.

"Misato Aoi." She supplied.

"That's right, Misato-san." He said. Shinaka laughed.

"Hey, hey, Hiyū-kun. My last name's Misato too, remember?" she laughed at him. Tatsuma smiled.

"Yeah, but I call you Shina-chan, so I'll call her Misato-san." He replied. Aoi looked shocked by this familiar exchange between her twin and Tatsuma.

"Need something, Princess?" Kyōichi mocked. Ignoring Kyōichi, she spoke to Tatsuma.

"Miss Maria asked me to tell you about the school, and I was wondering if you were having any problems or anything." Aoi said.

"That's awful kind of you!" Kyōichi said sarcastically. Shinaka frowned.

"Why you..." Sakurai said angrily. Aoi closed her eyes.

"Kyōichi." Shinaka said patiently.

"Komaki." Aoi whispered. Sakurai looked off to the side then.

"Thank you, but I'm fine now." Tatsuma replied.

"I see. Goodbye, then." Aoi said, turning to leave. In the middle of the stairwell, she stopped. "Oh, one more thing..."

"Aoi..." Sakurai sighed.

"A lot of bad things have happened lately, so Miss Maria wanted me to tell you to be careful." She finished.

"Bad things?" Tatsuma questioned.

"That's right." Aoi said, and Shinaka continued Aoi's sentence.

"Students have been going missing, people have been murdered..." Shinaka continued.

"Just listen to the news, and you can tell that the number of incidents has been increasing." Aoi continued as she walked down the stairs. Stopping at the turn, she finished her sentence. "Many people are dying, each day..."

"Are you okay?" Sakurai asked, concerned. Aoi nodded. "This is strange." Sakurai said.

"Why? Why?" Aoi asked. Kyōichi tch'ed.

"Then do something! Your family's loaded, right? Use your money to do something. Princess." Kyōichi said relentlessly. Aoi exhaled. "And what's more, under, the skin, humans are the same as beasts. There's nothing strange at all about it. Kill, eat, take their women..." Aoi bowed her head.

"Why you..." Sakurai snarled.

"Of course, a princess living in a beautiful mansion wouldn't care anything about that." Kyōichi continued. Time stood still for a second before Aoi ran off.

"Aoi?!" Sakurai exclaimed, and then followed her. A long silence followed. Kyōichi looked at Tatsuma.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Tatsuma replied, drinking his strawberry milk. A sob broke the silence. Tatsuma and Kyōichi looked over at Shinaka. Having hidden her face, she had been crying silently ever since Kyōichi had begun insulting her family.

"Sh-Shinaka! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Kyōichi stammered out. Tatsuma knelt down, wrapping his arms around the crying girl. She leaned into him, her sobs quieting and dying down. "Shinaka...I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to hurt _you_..." he said quietly.

"So...you wanted to hurt Aoi...? Don't you think that would hurt me...if you wanted to hurt my sister..." she said in a low voice. Tatsuma held her tighter.

"It's okay, Shina-chan..." he murmured to her quietly. She stood up.

"Arigatou...Tatsu-chan..." she said, running away from the stairwell. Kyōichi sighed.

"Damn, I'm going be so ignored tomorrow..." he said.

* * *

Next morning, a girl ran up to Tatsuma, blushing and squealing. She handed him an envelope and ran off, giggling.

"Man, I'm jealous. Transfer students sure are popular!" Kyōichi said. Tatsuma looked like he was in a depressed funk. "Let me read that." The note read: 'I like you. Do you like me?' No wonder Tatsuma was in a depressed funk. "Well, um, yeah...I'll buy you some ramen, okay?" Kyōichi had been right yesterday. Shinaka had not talked to him all day. She had said hello to Tatsuma, calling him 'Tatsu-chan', but she had looked away when she felt Kyōichi's eyes on her.

"Kyōichi...just let Shina-chan get over it, okay? She'll come talk to you tomorrow, I'm sure of it." Tatsuma reassured him. Tatsuma could tell that Kyōichi was worried. They were walking to go get ramen.

"Yo!" Kyōichi said.

"Hey, Kyouie, welcome!" the manager said. Kyōichi blushed.

"Don't call me Kyouie!" he exclaimed.

"Take a seat, and order." The manager laughed. Then the two of them noticed Daigo Yūya there. Daigo stood up.

"Hiyū Tatsuma." He said.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Kyōichi asked.

* * *

"Fight?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah. Daigo-kun is going to fight the transfer student. That's what the wrestling team guys said." Said Sakurai over the phone. Shinaka paled. _Tatsu-chan..._

"Where?" Aoi asked.

"The old school building." Sakurai replied. "Man, guys are such idiots. What do they think they're going to accomplish with that...Hello? Aoi?" Aoi had put down the phone, following her sister who had already run off.

* * *

"This old school building's been around since before the war. It's off-limits right now." Daigo informed Kyōichi and Tatsuma.

"So nobody's gonna interfere, is that what you're saying?" Kyōichi said snidely.

"Why are _you_ here, anyway?" Daigo asked annoyed.

"You need a judge, don't you?" Kyōichi retorted. "Seriously though, why is it so bright in here?"

"I traded the drama club 20 boxed lunches for the lights." Daigo said proudly.

"That's not what I'm asking..." Kyōichi said.

"Just go along with it!" Daigo replied.

"And what's with these talismans stuck all over the walls?" Kyōichi asked, being his usual self. "Maybe we'll see a ghost." Tatsuma was now looking around. He had little lines under his eyes.

"We won't!" Daigo exclaimed. "We will see no ghosts! Not a single one!" Slamming his fist into his hand, he looked up at Tatsuma. "Anyway, let's go!"

* * *

"Aoi! Shinaka!" Sakurai's voice echoed from behind them. Aoi was panting, but she continued running.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Daigo snarled. "What's wrong? Bring it, Hiyū Tatsuma! Come on! Come on!" he yelled, leaping at Tatsuma. Daigo threw a punch at Tatsuma that was blocked. Tatsuma twisted Daigo's arm a bit. He aimed a ferocious kick at Tatsuma, only to have it blocked by Tatsuma's leg. Kyōichi smirked.

"This could get interesting." He said. The door opened. All three of them looked towards the door. Misato Shinaka stood in the doorway. She walked in, and paused.

"Tatsu-chan? Are you okay?" Shinaka asked. Tatsuma nodded. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! What about you, Kyōichi?" Kyōichi looked shocked.

"You're...talking to me?" Kyōichi asked in shock. Shinaka nodded. "A-ah...I'm fine..." Shinaka smiled. Then Aoi rushed in.

"Stop it, everyone!" Aoi said.

"Aoi..." Sakurai moaned, stepping into the light.

"S—Sakurai-san?" Daigo exclaimed, covering his privates like a little girl.

"Misato-san?" Tatsuma said.

"You sure are a nosy little princess." Kyōichi said.

"I'm sorry. But this is wrong!" she apologized. The talismans' glow began to fade. "You should get a teacher's permission..."

"That's what bothers you about it?" Kyōichi asked in disbelief. The talismans fell of the walls and ceiling as Daigo was pulling on his pants.

"Anyway, we need to get out of here." Aoi said. "I'll help you pick this stuff up."

"Wait!" Kyōichi yelled, spinning around. "Stay back!" Tatsuma took a step, then froze as his eyes widened, staring at his hand. Red marks were running down his hand...Like they were grabbing onto him! One of the statues was glowing, and then was suddenly covered with black marks.

* * *

"This is..." a man said from somewhere else.

* * *

All the lights shattered, and the building was lit with an eerie purple light. Sakurai began screaming. The talismans began burning up, and she gasped, clutching Aoi. Tatsuma held Shinaka to him, while Kyōichi stood in front of them.

"Aoi!" Sakurai screamed.

"The talismans!" Tatsuma exclaimed.

"D-Don't worry, Sakurai-san. I'm with you." Daigo said, nervously. Kyōichi's face tensed and he pulled his wooden sword from its sheath. Shinaka shook slightly as black shadows came from nowhere, trapping them in a bizarre world. When Tatsuma came to, he saw everyone wrapped in the black shadows, Kyōichi and Shinaka in front of him, and Aoi, Sakurai, and Daigo behind. Both Shinaka and Sakurai were hoisted into the air.

"What...is this?" Tatsuma asked.

"Hey, you're awake, huh?" Kyōichi asked.

"Kyōichi!" Tatsuma exclaimed.

"I don't know what's going on, but this could be really bad." Kyōichi stated. Shinaka moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kyōichi? Tatsuma? What...What's going on?" she asked, bewildered.

"I don't know...let's wake up the others." Tatsuma suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." She replied.

"Misato-san!" Tatsuma called. Aoi moaned slightly. Lifting her head, she looked shocked.

"Komaki!" she said. Sakurai stirred.

"Aoi..." she said slowly. The shadows suddenly began contracting, drawing a gasp of shock from everyone. Slowly the shadows began forming into a hideous monster. Tatsuma looked shocked, Kyōichi smirked, and Shinaka drew farther back. Daigo looked terrified as the hideous thing rose up. As its spine began to rise up, Sakurai twitched, and then screamed in horror. Shinaka gasped, drawing closer to Tatsuma. The...thing drew closer to Tatsuma, leaning its hideous mane of hair almost into Tatsuma's face. From its point of view, it saw Tatsuma in a red light, and his heart beating steadily. Raising a hand, it aimed for Tatsuma's heart. Aoi and Kyōichi gasped. Shinaka screamed.

"Tatsuma!!" The monster's hand turned into something similar to a drill, aiming straight at Tatsuma's chest. Striking him full in the chest, it pulled him out of his shadow bonds, him having an initial yell of pain, and then groaning in pain.

"Hiyū-kun!" Aoi screamed. Face contorted with pain, he gritted his teeth before his eyes opened wide and he spat out blood. Kyōichi's face contorted, Aoi and Sakurai screamed in pain, Shinaka gasped out, face contorted, and Daigo winced. Tatsuma's head flew back, a little bit of blood flying and his eyes wide open so you couldn't even see the pupil.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed, as red marks began to form on his neck and face. The monster flew back as Tatsuma stood, gripping his face in his hands. Shaking, he stared disbelievingly at the marks covering his hands and face. You couldn't see the pupil in his eyes anymore. The same thing had happened to Kyōichi and Shinaka. As Kyōichi sliced his sword, the marks disappeared and his pupils returned. Black shadows sent him flying into the chalkboard, creating cracks.

"Kyōichi!" both Tatsuma and Shinaka exclaimed, their pupil-less eyes staring at the other black shadows. The shadows headed toward Aoi and Sakurai, but a force-field formed around them, leaving them intact. The same thing had happened to all of them, now-black marks were on their faces and hands, and their eyes no longer had pupils in them. Daigo let out a guttural yell; spit flying from his mouth as he shook his head. Slamming both fists on the ground, he broke the floorboards before him. Aoi and Sakurai screamed. Tatsuma quickly got ready, but the black shadows sent him into the air before pulling him to the ground. Aoi gasped.

"Hiyū-kun!" she called.

"Tatsuma!" Shinaka called, worried. Sakurai sent something flying at it, which ripped right through it.

"I hit it!" she exclaimed. The black marks were gone from both her and Aoi by now.

"But..." Aoi said. The monster disappeared into black shadows, which reappeared on Sakurai's body, pulling her down, and then throwing her out of the room. She screamed as she was pulled down. "Komaki!" Aoi exclaimed. The black shadows closed in around her.

"Aoi!" Shinaka exclaimed, slicing down through the shadows, pulling her sister out. Her black marks then disappeared as well. She had saved her sister, but then the black shadows flung her over to near Tatsuma. Shinaka screamed. "Aoi!" With a roar, the shadows were gone. Standing in front of Aoi was the Misato girls' friend and protector, Kisaragi Hisui. Shinaka lay in a weak heap on the ground, sprawled out on her side next to Tatsuma.

"Miss, what is going on here?" he directed towards Aoi.

"Kisaragi-kun?" Kisaragi narrowed his eyes, and then glared at the black mess on the ground. Kyōichi lay next to it. "It broke through the talisman wards, itself? No, the sensation I felt earlier..." Kyōichi was in a half reclining position, Tatsuma was face down on the floor. The two of them were beginning to stir weakly. "Impossible! They lured it here?" Kisaragi bit his thumb to draw blood, holding it to his knife. He recited specific words, "Tenmagedoukaibusshou, Shimasanshoudourai," as he drew a red line in the air. Now his knife appeared to have multiplied by four. As the monster's claws came toward him, he flung the knives at him. Continuing the chant, "Makaibukaidoujyori, Issoubyoudoumushabetsu!" he finished, making a sign with his hands. Focussing, he pointed his index fingers at the monster while yelling. A golden light emanated, blowing the roof above the monster into pieces. The monster was flung into space, spiralling off. Aoi, Daigo, and Sakurai were staring up in amazement at the sky while white hairs floated down.

"It's over...Is it over?" Daigo asked. Kyōichi's eyes were heavily lidded as he looked at Tatsuma concerned. Tatsuma was staring up into the sky with half open eyes, supporting Shinaka. Tatsuma looked back at Kyōichi with determination obvious in his eyes. He looked over Shinaka's head at Kisaragi. Kisaragi narrowed his eyes, glaring at Tatsuma.

"Tell me, what's going on?" Tatsuma said.

* * *

"My, my. Things are going to get busy."

* * *

_A/N: Haha, aren't I just evil? I left a cliffhanger! Nah, that's where the anime ends. so, stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_-Tsuki-chan_


	2. Author's Note

Attention all readers! Promise is now officially discontinued. I'm really sorry, but no one voted for it to be kept, so I went by my own decision. This story is discontinued.


End file.
